worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenspire
Ravenspire is the seat of Labhruinn's monarchial government and the home of House Ambersight. It is in the center of the city on a large, carved plateau called the Royal District. It is surrounded by a 15-foot tall, 5-foot thick wall. Ravenspire is known for being particularly imposing, due to its Gothic architecture and its large size. The castle is built primarily out of stone, and has many ornate carvings and decorations on the exterior. Ivy climbs the walls in many places. Layout As the structure is so large and mostly unexplored throughout the series, much of the interior of the castle is unknown. These are the rooms and areas that we do know of. Courtyard The courtyard of Ravenspire is dark and imposing like the rest of the castle. There are a great number of pikes and torture instruments throughout the courtyard, many with bones and bits of flesh still remaining. There is a pond full of black rocks and lilies, and does not seem to have any fish living inside of it. There is a fountain with a statue of a Cockatrice in the center, and is surrounded by many dead plants. The only source of life in the exterior of Ravenspire is the garden, where the Royal Family grows different potion ingredients, such as mushrooms. The entrance to Ravenspire is guarded by two great Gargoyles, which perch atop tall and ornately carved columns. Terrace There is a terrace accessible from the library where comfortable lounging chairs are found, as well as a telescope and painting easel. It overlooks the garden in the courtyard. Dining Room The dining room is a large room found on the first floor of the castle. It is ornately furnished and decorated, with sitting areas and tea tables. There is a large hearth in one corner of the room, ornately decorated to match the rest of the castle. The table is room-length and lined with many chairs, all of which are expensive and cushioned with fine fibers. There is a record player in this room, as well as a bar. Throne Room The throne room is a large room found in the center of the castle. It is ornately furnished and decorated with many statues of past royals. The thrones themselves sit in front of a large stained glass window depicting Queen Ianira, and are black and green in color and distinctly Gothic in style. The room has high ceilings, and is considered to be eerily quiet. Library The library is a large room found in the west wing of the castle. As the name suggests, it is full of bookshelves and desks, many of the titles concerning Dark Magic. There is a large area of the room designated for practicing magic and Alchemy. First-Floor Parlor The parlor is a luxurious sitting room found on the first floor of the castle. The room is occupied by a plush sofa, two expensive armchairs, and a chaise lounge. There is a grand piano and a grandfather clock in this room, as well as many bookshelves. This room is heavily decorated with various paintings and busts of former royals. Second-Floor Parlor The parlor is a luxurious sitting room found on the second floor of the castle. The room is occupied by three plush sofas and a wall-length mirror. There is a tea table in this room. The room is decorated with various paintings and busts of former royals, statues of Cockatrices, and notably, a skull of the beast. Princess Valeria's Bedroom Valeria La Valentine's bedroom is found in one of the towers of Ravenspire. It is a small room in comparison to the master bedroom and her sister's bedroom, but has more than enough space for Valeria's needs. Her bed is on a raised platform and surrounded by pale curtains. There is a window beside her bed where a leafless tree grows and taps on the glass. The amenities offered to Valeria are less than those offered to Violet, and instead her room is decorated simply with a few potted plants and a single portrait. Instead of dedicating much of her space to mirrors, Valeria has a desk where she researches magic. Her room is noted to be untidy. She has her own bathroom. Princess Violet's Bedroom Violet La Valentine's bedroom is found in one of the towers of Ravenspire. It is ornately decorated with busts of the Princess and her ancestors, paintings, flowers and curtains. Her bed is surrounded by flowing green curtains and is always neatly made. There are many books about Dark Magic found here, as well as several poppets and other magical artifacts. It is noted that the room is kept meticulously tidy and houses several mirrors. She has her own bathroom. Master Suite The master bedroom is found on a lower floor of Ravenspire, and is ornately decorated with flowing green curtains and snake-carved columns. There are many candles in this room, as well as many mirrors and plants. One alcove in the room is specifically for a vanity and is where the Queen prepares herself for the day. The four-poster bed is shrouded in green and white curtains, and is meticulously made every morning by servants. The bathroom has a great number of mirrors, as well as a collection of gowns and clothes. The washbasin is surrounded by curtains, candles and plants. Kitchen The kitchen is a room on the first floor of Ravenspire, and is connected to the dining room. Unlike nearly every other room in the castle, this room is brown in color and the walls are made up of brick and wood. This room is where the servants prepare the Royal Family's meals, and where they eat their own meals. When Valeria enters this room, she finds a dead rat lying in the center of the floor. Greenhouse The greenhouse is a large room on the ground floor of Ravenspire, and is overgrown with ivy. Many potion ingredients are grown here, and the room is full of flowering plants and tools for their care. The room is also connected to its own washroom, presumably to wash dirt off any perfectionist royals. Guards' Quarters The Guards' quarters make up a room in the dungeons of Ravenspire, nearby the armory. It doubles as the castle's cellar, and is therefore also a storage area for wine and food. Carriage House The carriage house is a separate building on the premises, where the Royal Family's carriage is kept and maintained. It serves as an entrance to the armory below. Armory The armory is a room in the dungeons of Ravenspire, also accessible through the carriage house. It is where many of the arms of the Army of Labhruinn are kept. Mourning Room There is a room dedicated specifically to mourning in one of the towers of Ravenspire. It is apparently where Phrowenia La Valentine's father is kept in his coffin, which is made of black marble. There are many candles and flowers strewn about the room, as well as his royal portrait. Category:Locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Labhruinn